thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucinda Madrigal
Lucinda Madrigal is a tribute created by Biel1458. She cannot be used without her cute permission. Information Name: Lucinda Madrigal Age: 18 District: 5 Gender: Female Personality: Very kind and likes to joke around. Would kill for her baby. Weapon: Spear Height: 5`8 Strenghts: Swimming, spear throwing, protecting other people. Weaknesses: Fishing, throwing knives Fears: Losing Leandro or her baby. Interview strategy: Be kind and gentle Bloodbath strategy: No participation Games strategy: Be a loner. Kill however the loner is and win for Leandro and her daughter. Backstory (not just hers, but also from Panem`s formation): Lucinda was born in one of the most known families from her district. And from all Panem. Her family, the Guardions, had a major hole in the formation of the known society. Her ancestries were the founders of the lumber District (7) and helped to build the Capitol. Her family is divided in 5 covens: The Vespers, who have incredible building skills; the Lionhearts; who are overpowering and physically strong; the Ekaterinas, who are the smartest coven in her family; the Londers, who can kill to get to their targets; and obviously, the Madrigals. The Madrigals are cruel killers who done by having a slow and painful death in the hands of other coven`s members. Hated by all the family, the Madrigals moved from the Capitol to a desert region, where they built District 7. Unfortunatelly, the Londers figured it out and destroyed the Madrigals` fortress on District 7, so the Madrigals that survived the disaster moved to District 5. 250 years after it, Lucinda was born as daughter of 2 Madrigal killers: Bone Clara and Trent Nodelman. She had 3 sisters, all of them mean and sadistic just like Lucinda`s parents. During Lucinda`s childhood, all of them volunteered for the Hunger Games and died during bloodbaths, feasts or even finales, but Lucinda`s parents weren`t sad. They were having fun with their children`s deaths. Lucinda, tough, was different. She wasn`t cruel or mean. She was just a pretty and happy girl who was born in the wrong place. Lucinda grew up thinking in this way, but when she reached 14, she left home to live in the woods. She prefered to live like an animal than to live with her family. Lucinda lived in the forest during a year, but later left her cabin in the woods to return to her district. There, she discovered that her parents were executed 14 days after the day she left because...because they killed her. That wasn`t possible! She was there, alive, what the hell happened?!? Still thinking on this, she noticed that she wouild need to live in secret after that day. She was looking for a place to hide, when she passed the Mayor`s house. Lucinda always liked his son, Leandro, but never spoke to him. "This is a nice place to stay" she thought while entering the garden. It was a really pretty garden, with acacias and camelias everywhere. In front of the door, there where daisies and violets, so Lucinda took a violet and entered the mansion. That was a incredibly luxurious place to stay, and after investigating more the place, she remembered that the mayor and his family (his adopted sons Leandro and a 5 years olded girl, Violetta) were travelling to District 12 in vacation. There were lots of workers in the house, so Lucinda needed to hide in the basement, wich wasn't a problem, because like the rest of the house, it was also luxurious: There were 4 red couches and a mohogani table on the center of the place. On the ground, a black and white carpet. Trough all the place, there were golden armours and lots of pictures of powerplant industries, and in one picture: Leandro. During the next 15 days, she lived in the basement, often going out at night to steal clothes and took showers or just go to the bathroom. One day the family arrived, and Lucinda often heard them talking to each other, but one day, Lucinda get shocked: The mayor was talking on his cellphone, and Lucinda discovered that he, Leandro and Violetta were Ekaterinas. Him, especially, was in mission to eliminate the last alive Madrigal: Lucinda. He knowed that she was alive, and her parents` executons were just an excuse to eliminate them once for all. Lucinda was shocked, and after 1 year hiding in that house (she was now 16) she was starting to be crazy. One day, she was trying to run away from that now scary place, but she passed Leandro. Leandro recognized her and was in shock. Lucinda knowed that he wasn`t trying to eliminate her, but was just adopted along with his younger sister to don`t make the mayor look like a alone and suspicious men. They were both scared, but they simply sit and talked to each other. They started to know a lot of things about each other, and even kissed some times. He told her that his father had drive with Violet to the Capitol and they were now on a hospital, because Violet was really sick. They lived together during some weeks, and started to date and be a couple. But then a shocking thing was revealed. Leandro and Lucinda were together had avout almost 1 and a half month (and the mayor still wasn`t there because Viletta would have to stay in the hospital during 3 months) and one day, Lucinda (17) started to feel sick and vomit. They both noticed what happened, without even making the exam. She was pregnant. 2 and a half month after, the mayor and Violet were back, but the only thing on Lucinda`s head was "I'm pregnant from a half Ekaterina and half Madrigal baby". How would the baby be: Would he be smart like an Ekaterina? Cruel as a Madrigal or kind and smart like his parents? 7 months after it, the baby was born. She had Lucinda`s blue eyes and Leandro`s sunkissed skin and brown hair. They loved him, but due to the Mayor wanting to kill Lucinda, the couple had to flee with the baby to District 9. Leandro and the baby (Daisy) stayed in District 9, butLucinda needed to return. Leandro understood it. Lucinda needed to return. Return and kill his adoptive father. After returning District 5, the things were different. Lucinda discovered that another coven of the family, The Londers, had arrive before and killed Violetta and the mayor. Before Lucinda could return to a train to District 9, someone pointed a sharpshooter gun at her head, and later coveres her face with a dark bag. Some hours after it, the bag was retired, and Lucinda knowed exactly where she was: She was at the Londer`s fortress on District 5. She knowed they wanted her blood. She knowed that at some point, the women staring at her was going to kill her, but instead, she laugh:" Have you tought we were going to kill you quickly and ready? You`re a Madrigal. You deserve to have a painful death at the hands of one of the other covens. And by the way, the Hunger Games are approaching. As you know, the Londers built all the careers districts, like 1, 2 and 4. Next games, one of our best killers will volunteer, just like you if you want a chance. If you don't volunteer, we'll torture and kill you, just like we did with the rest of your coven, but not just it. If you don't volunteer, we'll kill your precious Daisy" Tears started to run down Lucinda's face. She would volunteer, She would volunteer and kill the fucking Londer that would be against her, but most of all, she'll win for her daughter and Leandro. Family: Bone Clara (mother) Trent Nodelman (father) Leandro Ekaterina (boyfriend) Daisy Ekat-Madrigal (newborn daughter) Token: A yellow daisy Victims: TBA Participations TBA Gallery Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Guardion family Category:Volunteer Category:Escaped the Arena Category:Biel1458